Morgen le Fay
Morgen le Fay was a powerful blood witch and healer in Arthurian legend. A descendant of the Heartbane family, Morgen was more or less morally ambivalent. She and her eight sisters ruled the island of Avalon during the time of Arthur Pendragon, and was an acquaintance of him and his wife Guinevere Griffbyrne. After being fatally wounded in the Battle of Camlann, Arthur was taken to Avalon under Guinevere's instructions to be healed by Morgen and her sisters. Despite their best attempts, the nine witches failed to heal Arthur, and interred him in a great tomb on the island. Biography Life Morgen le Fay was born and lived during the Middle Ages. She was known to be a descendant of the Heartbane family, and to have eight sisters. During her lifetime, Morgen played a role in numerous historical events, being a powerful witch and healer. She also ruled alongside her sisters as Queen of Avalon. Morgen traveled to Bavaria in the early 6th century to find a powerful Heartbane cousin to rule Avalon after she and her sisters were gone. She found Hendrina Herzbein, daughter of the high priestess Swanahilda, to be the most powerful member of the Heartbane coven, and brought her to Avalon in an attempt to convince her to stay. Though Hendrina initially rejected the offer, Morgen attempted to sway her by saying she could marry one of the Pendragon brothers, who were half Griffbyrne like her lover, Jeremias. As such, Hendrina began to consider the offer, and learned magick from Morgen and her sisters. Hendrina would later return after being accused of witchcraft, intent on ruling Avalon herself. Being an acquaintance of Guinevere Griffbyrne, the wife of King Arthur, she and her sisters were entrusted to heal Arthur after he was mortally wounded in the Battle of Camlann. Despite their best efforts, Morgen and her sisters were unable to save Arthur and enshrined him in a tomb on the island. Around the same time, Morgen and her sisters discovered the extremely powerful curse Hendrina had created, and decided to abandon the idea of another monarch in favor of creating a council. Hendrina vowed to get revenge on Morgen and her sisters, and left Avalon. Legacy Despite being primarily a healer and alchemist, Morgen garnered a reputation as a dark witch. There is no evidence to suggest that Morgen practiced dark magick, though a large number of witches subscribe to this belief. In fact, several believe that Morgen intentionally let King Arthur die, though historical accounts suggest otherwise. Morgen appears to be a victim of the prejudice against Heartbanes, who have traditionally practiced dark magick and held Atypical beliefs, two things that Morgen and her sisters apparently did not do. Despite the tarnishing of her name, the most powerful council of the International Council of Witches is named in her honor and continues to rule over Avalon to this day. Several witches, especially those descended from the Heartbane coven, are named for her as well. Etymology Morgen is an earlier form of Morgan. The name was used by Geoffrey of Monmouth in the 12th century for the Arthurian sorceress Morgan le Fay, who was unnamed in earlier stories. Geoffrey probably did not derive it from the Welsh masculine name Morgan, which would have been spelled "Morcant" in his time. He may have based it on the Irish name Muirgen, meaning "born of the sea" in Gaelic. Le Fay was invented in the 15th century by Thomas Malory from the earlier "la fée", meaning "the fairy".Category:Females Category:Blood witches Category:Witches Category:Le Fay family Category:Heartbane family descendants Category:Heartbanes Category:Historical figures Category:Buried at Avalon Cemetery Category:Warlocks Category:Circle of Morgen